


He has a son

by Anew32



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Build, Superfamily, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anew32/pseuds/Anew32
Summary: Tony Stark had it all, welth, fame and genius. On the surface he seemed, to have eveything he could want and need except maybe a family, but they were wrong he had a son.Only problem was that he neglected to tell most people this so the only people who knew was him, his sons Aunt and Peter Anthony Parker himself.However this was all about to change.(Discontinued: though may be rewritten)





	1. Peter Anthony Parker

**Author's Note:**

> no beta

The elevator door dinged as Peter reached the pent house. He walked through the living area, but didn’t see his Dad anywhere, which meant he was in his lab or bed depending on how regularly he has slept since Peter last saw him two weeks ago. 

He could never really see his Dad to often as he wanted to stay out of the spotlight. Which his Dad understood having grown up in the spotlight, he knew how tiresome it could be. So they kept it a secret from the world, and everyone else in both of their lives. His Aunt was the only other person who knew, not even Pepper Tony’s PA knew about the Stark heir. However that was the best way to keep it a secret. Not tell anyone. 

Peter would love to tell, he really would, but he could not handle the attention. Especially if he wanted to change to become Spider-man and all eyes were watching Tony Stark’s son. However sharing the secret with his Dad meant they told each other everything. 

In fact as soon as he had been bitten by the spider that changed his life forever, he asked J.A.R.V.I.S if anyone was there and ran to the Stark tower to find his father.  
They first met when he was three. His mother admitting that Richard may not be his Dad. They then left on a sudden trip and later on that night both his parents died in a plane crash and his Uncle Ben, who he had been left with, had contacted Tony for a paternity test.

You can imagine how that turned out with questioning and a large sum of money being thrown at their face. However his Aunt and Uncle were insistent that they were not looking for charity, but for the boy to get to know his own father.

It took a lot of time, but in the end they worked out how their relationship would work and his Dad had been there for him ever since. They talked, worked and saw each other as often as possible with their strange schedule and lives.

When Pete arrived at the lab he noticed Tony tampering with one of his gauntlets from his Iron man suit. Wearing grease stained white vest top and gray track suit trousers, his usual attire for working. 

He was completely engrossed in his work not even noticing him walk in, so dropped his heavy school backpack down on the ground with a loud thud.

Tony looked up from what he was working giving a little smile to his son before casting his eyes back on his work. “Hey champ” he said using Peter’s childhood name for the boy “how was your day”.

Pete looked at his Dad as he tampered with some wiring “the usual” he shrugged not feeling like talking about his pretty awful day at school.

“Flash giving you a hard time again”. So he was going to have to talk about it. Great.

“Uh, yeah” the Boy groaned out. “He got a D on his Physics test and just because I did better he just had to take it out on me. Again.”

“Aw don’t worry kid; I think he’s just jealous you're a super genius, like your Dad.” Tony said.

Pete gently glared at his Dad, with a small smirk. “Just had to make it about yourself, didn’t you Dad”

Tony picked up on his sons sarcasm and gave him a small laugh saying “of course, I am the most important one after all”

“Sure keep telling yourself self that Dad” Peter chuckled back.

Tony grabed his chest putting a fake pained look onto his face. “Ow” he joked “that hurt, right here” he said as he pointed to where his heart would be,  
Pete loved this being able to joke and mess around with his dad; it always took a load off his more stressful days. It gave him some levitty where he would have otherwise sulked in his room until his aunt forced him out for dinner.

“I think you’ll live old man” 

“Old, how rude I’ll have you know that even at my age and with my heart i’m still better at sport than you” The Genius said with pride.

Peter deadpaned and looked straight into his dad’s eyes “I have superpowers, I’m way better than you old man.” He replied puttuing ephasis on the word old, smirking when he said it.

His Dad glared back, increasing in intensity as time went on. “Welp you got me there, but i’m still not old” he said as his expression softened into a smile. “Sure” Pete answered draging out the word making him sound uncertain. 

They kept chatting about everything and nothing at all while Tony kept up his work. This really had made his day great now with some luck tonights patrol would go just as well and no super powered crazy would show up. Probably not but, he could hope. As it got later and both of them had been chating so intently they did not notice the time going by. So they were inturpted by J.A.R.V.I.S when he announced some ones arrival.

“-And then he-“ 

“Sir”

Tony sighed turning away from his son “yes J”

“Agent coulson is on his way up, may I suggest Young Master Peter leave through the other secure elevator before he gets here” The A.I suggested.

“Yeah, thanks J” Tony sighed knowing the time with his son was up and with his schedual next week he wouldn’t have a chance to see him again for a while. “Just slow down the elevator a bit, so I can say goodbye”

“Done” J.A.R.V.I.S chimed.

“So will I get to see you again this week” Pete asked with optimism.

“Sorry champ, there’s loads of people coming to the tower this week, but I may come to you on Saturday? How does that sound” he asked.

Peter sighed “great” he leaned over giving his farther a tight hug, wishing he could see him again sooner. He released him knowing they didn’t have much time. “See you Saturday Dad, love you”

“Love you to kid” Tony said as he waved him off, with a depressed sigh of his own.

Not a moment later, Agent coulson walked up to the door of his workshop, with Pepper following close behind. “Hello again Mr Stark, we would like you to look this over.” He said as he streched his arm out pushing the file into Tony’s face.

Tony looked at him “I don’t like being handed things” he said trying to get rid of the agent.

However Pepper took it for him “well I love being handed things”

✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

Debris fell from the New York sky line that had changed so drastically since Steve had last seen it. The view was especially different from high up on Stark tower that stretched up to the grey sky above.

The city was eerily quiet for a city that never slept. However he relished the quite while it lasted as since he had woken up his life had been nothing, but fast passed and noisy. He removed his eyes from the sky line and took in the site of the Avengers team spread across the floor of the pent house in various states. All of them were in some state of disarray.

Bruce lay on the couch laying across the whole expanse of the designer spread. His transformation must have taken huge amounts of energy from him as with his hearing Steve could pick up soft snores coming from his mouth. He looked thoroughly dishevelled his curly hair sticking out in every direction and his glasses almost slipping off his nose.

On the floor next to the couch Clint and Natasha were sat cross legged across from each other, moving their hands in jesters as a form of communication between them. They looked as if they wanted to keep their conversation a secret so Steve tried to not let his eyes linger to long, squashing down his curiosity.

Behind the couch at the bar Thor was sat on a swivelling chair, Steve wondered how that large of a man could sit on such a tiny stool. His expression was glum as he twisted his hammer in his hands, no doubt plagued by thoughts about his brother who he had sent to be punished on Asgard while he stayed to help in any way that he could to help fix what his brother had broken.

At the end of the bar holding a large scotch in his hand was Tony, seemingly relaxed but was given away by the stiffness in his shoulders and the haunted look in his eye. A small smile played on his lips as if he was trying to mask what he was really feeling like after the battle.

Steve wished he could have had a better first meeting with the man, as to help to console him after what he had just been through. However he knew it was not possible due to the awkwardness that there would be if he went over to talk to him about what happened. He was sure that he would just be pushed away or made fun of by the man trying to defend his emotions behind a solid wall.

Steve lost his train of thought as he heard the soft humming of the private elevator rising through the levels. He was the only one who had noticed however as his eyes moved to the numbers changing on the display above.

Suddenly the voice from the building (Jarvis Tony had called him) Spoke up to alert Tony of the person who was riding up the elevator. 

“Sir it would seem that my protocols are being overridden” the A.I did not seem as fazed by this as much as Steve thought it should be by this. However Tony did not seem to have tensed any more than he was before. 

“I would have let him up any way J.” Tony spoke with confidence and as if he happened to know who this person was.

As the lift pinged and the doors opened to show the calm and serious face of Nick Fury. He swept his way through the pent house and stood in-between Thor and Tony standing next to the empty stool. 

“So what you doing here Nicky boy” Tony said directing the awake people’s attention to him as he gave Fury a magazine smile that stretched across his face.

“You all have to report back to Shield immediately for a debriefing.” Fury’s monotone voice said as his stone cold gaze landed on Stark.

Just as Steve was about to reply when Tony decided to interrupt him before he could tell Fury they would all head down now.

“No offence, but I don’t think anyone wants to debrief were all happy to sit here without the government breathing down our necks.” Tony snarked then paused “except Cap, I’m sure he’d love to come along.” With this remark Tony turned his devilish smirk towards Steve and he couldn’t help but want to wipe it off somehow.

Again before Steve could reply he was once again cut off by Nick.

“Well I tried” at this he decided to sit on the stool that he had previously been stood next to. Steve was shocked as Fury then went on to pour himself a drink and everyone else went back to where they were before.

Calm once again fell over the floor and only slight shuffles and snores could be heard. Steve scrunched his eyebrows together trying to come to an understanding of what had just happened, but gave up and returned his gaze back to the sky line. His hand was itching to draw it and clam himself.

The minuets ticked by and again out of nowhere the peace was once again broken as the A.I. spoke.

“Sir ... I.” the voice sounded almost reluctant.

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion almost adorably, if it weren’t for the fact that it was Tony: obviously.

“Spit it out J.” He replied with a worried undertone.

“I believe that I should inform you that young master Peter is almost at the top sir.”

“What!?” Tony shouted slamming his glass on the counter with a loud clinking sound. He look around worried, looking like he was trying to rack his brain for the solution to his problem.

His gaze landed on fury. 

“Um ... could you all maybe leave, like right now?”

Fury levelled his gaze with him. 

“Well Stark I think everyone would agree that we would like to know who this young master Peter is.” It was said in a mocking voice mirroring what the genius has said to him previously.

“I think I can agree with this one.” Steve could hear the snark in his voice as he tried to also mock Tony for his previous comment.

Tony’s glare became directed apron him and made Steve squint his eyes further in defiance. 

“Well I don’t care what you all think you’re all leaving n-”

Suddenly the elevator pinged and opened. Everyone’s eyes flew over to the door to see who this mysterious person was. Some spinning their heads around so fast it would probably give them whiplash.

What Steve was not expecting was to see a young boy stood there with tussled brown hair and a backpack slung over his shoulder to come in at speed to give the Genius a barrelling hug.

Tony almost fell over and seeming to block everyone else out as he wrapped his arms tight, but almost awkwardly around the young boy. They stayed like this for a few minutes while Steve looked around reading shock on everyone’s expression, except Natasha.

Nick’s expression changed back to neutral, quickly recovering from the brief shock that had crossed his face.

“Not that this isn’t a touching moment, but who the hell is this Stark” Fury almost snapped most likely angered by the fact that he did not already know the answer. Slowly unwinding themselves from each other Tony look straight back at Fury while the young boy, Peter presumably, was looking at the floor as if a hole would open up beneath his feet and take him away. Everyone was focused on the pair, even Bruce looked as if he had become less tired as he peered over the couch. 

“Well” Tony put a hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to jump slightly and look up at the other people in the room. “This is Peter Parker.” Steve felt this did nothing to ease his confusion and curiosity, as he was wanting to know more than a name.

Peter visibly relaxed at this as he breathed out, but tensed again as soon as Nick spoke. 

“Yes that’s his name, but who – is – he” Fury stressed these words trying to convey his real question to Tony. Hands clenched in fists at his sides showing that if Stark replied with a snarky comment he was probably going to punch him in the face.

“Yeah Tony who is he” Clint added in (un)helpfully, probably trying to rile Fury up even further. Judging by the large smirk his mouth had formed. 

Tony gave the archer a disbelieving look before directing his gaze onto the boy. Both Tony and Peter looked at each other, having a short silent conversation with one another. “He’s”. He paused almost as if for dramatic effect, but really looking for conformation in the young man’s eyes. 

The silence stretched on leaving a pregnant pause while everyone waited for him to continue the sentence. However, no more sound came out of his slightly open mouth. Not that he was staring at it or anything.

Peter stood up straight, but almost too rigid to show his confidence and then he made eye contact with various people in the room. Then when it seemed Clint was about to speak again the young boy, spoke up.

“I’m his son”

This time even Natasha looked startled.


	2. Outcomes

Silence.

That was all Tony heared after his son had spoken, everyone was just gapping at him like a fish. Eyes and heads were moving between him and Peter looking for resemblances. However though Peter only had the same hair and eye colour, but otherwise he looked very much like his mum had.

That was not what he was going to say. He wasn’t expecting for Peter to jump straight to the truth. He wondered briefly how he could have come up in the first place, but remembered that Fury had messed with Jarvis to get in. Tony looked around the room at the questioning and shocked expressions on every ones faces. He slowly moved his head to gaze at Peter and gave him a quizzical look. 

“I was just going to say you were an intern or something” he gave a small chuckle finding this situation half hilarious and half frightening. He wanted to take this back as not to ruin the secret he had been keeping since he found out that Peter was his son. However the cat had now been hurled out of the bag, fell on their faces and started malling them.

Peter gave him a tired and exasperated sigh, his eyes holding the remnants of tears as they were bright red around the edges. He was once again brought into a crushing embrace.

“I’m just glad your ok” he mumbled into his chest, his shirt becoming slightly damp from a few stray tears from the young boy. His grip tightened and with his strength Tony felt he couldn’t breathe for a few seconds until Pete slumped slightly.

He had forgot that the whole battle had probably been aired on the news, including his ascent into the portal. Peter had most likely found out at school and ran or swung his way here. Thankfully he didn’t come in dressed as spider-man or there would have been a lot more explaining to do.

They stayed that way for a long time and just held each other for comfort. Both were happy to forget the room full of people that were surrounding them. However with a mix of both their bad lucks it was inevitable it would end.

“Not that this isn’t a touching moment, but” Fury paused giving them enough time to untangle themselves. “what, who, when and how” as he spoke he counted off the words on his fingers.

Tony decided he would take time to mull it over as Peter now seemed too embarrassed to speak again as he wiped a stray tear off his cheek. He swept his gaze around the room to see how everyone else was faring, but they were majorly still holding the same expression of disbelief as when the bomb had been dropped. Only Natasha and Bruce having cooled their expressions. Natasha from practice and Bruce just moving to genuinely intrigued and probably still a bit tired from his nap.

However Fury held the best expression as Tony saw unadulterated rage plastered on the usually calm facade and he had just the way to keep it there.

“Well” he finally started “like he said he’s my son, so yay to father hood, uh ... his mums name was Mary Parker” recognition seemed to cross Nicks face, but he continued on storing that reaction in his mind for later enquiry. “It was ... Pete how old are you” he enquired as he turned to the boy.

“Fifteen” He dead panned as he replied.

“Yep fifteen years ago” before he spoke the next line he paused and placed a smirk on his face “and well if you don’t know how then I’m going to have to tell you this wonderful story about some birds and some bees”

At this Clint snorted with laughter and Thor boomed a laugh, while the others looked amused. Except Steve did he ever laugh, smile or joke, he would love to see some once of happiness on his face. You know for science. He had to explore the possibilities, including finding out how to make him turn the corner of his mouth up.

Of course Fury looked ready to pull out his gun right there and murder him right there not minding how many people were there to witness it. Therefore he moved closer to Thor hoping he could give him some protection from the super spy glaring daggers and probably ready to throw actual daggers at him.

Before Fury could speak up to threaten Tony again Clint spoke.

“So your saying” he snorted as he tried to continue with his sentence. “You’ve kept this kid a secret from everyone for fifteen years” his tone as disbelieving as he crossed his arms and leaned closer slightly. 

“Just nine” he flippantly replied, as his gaze landed on Steve again he could see him puzzling over in his forties mind and wow if that wasn’t kind of adorable. Predictably Steve decided to question his wording.

“Why only nine?” Steve spoke tilting his head and frowned making him look like a lost puppy.

He was mulling over an deciding how to explain what had happened in simple terms that didn’t reveal too much, however it seemed he didn’t need to.

“My mum and Step Dad died when I was six” At there were a few sad and sympathetic looks from around the room. “My Aunt found an old letter from my mum saying that he” he said as he motioned to Tony with his hand “was my Dad”

Everyone was now focused on Peter as he told the story only now seeming to realise he was still in the room.

“So my Aunt May and Uncle Ben called my Dad up for a meeting so a test could be taken and after some complicated stuff we started to meet up every now and then.” That pretty much explained it in a nutshell. He was quite proud that his son could come up with so few words to describe his life story.

Before Peter could say anything else and talk about the things Tony did before actively looking after his son, he stepped in.

“We lived happily ever after the end” He was hoping that his blatant disregard for any details would go unnoticed by the Avenges in the room. He was not that discreet.

Peter gave him a knowing look trying to keep the smile off his face at his avoidance of the inner workings of their relationship in those nine years. However he didn’t say anything. He was glad as before Afghanistan and Iron man he was basically forced to meet with him by the lovely, but scary May Parker.

Most of the others from how they looked had noticed the avoidance of the subject. So he was even more ecstatic when Thor provided a distraction with his booming voice.

“Well it is wonderful to meet you young Stark.”

He said as he clapped Peter on the shoulder. As he stared up at the large man half frightened and half awed. 

“uh thanks” Pete replied.

As if the remark had not been made Fury continued to glare at them both respectively with analysing eyes.

“I’ll either get the rest of the information out of you Stark or find it out myself” He commented focusing his wrath on Tony specifically now.

He needed a way to relieve the tension as he could not deal with all of his serious conversation. He glanced over to his son and could see that he had a similar idea to him. Then in complete unison both son and father said:

“which one”

They both gave each other high fives and large grins, pleased they had both made the correct assumption about what the other was thinking. Then Tony continued with a pleased look directed straight at Nick.

“Plus if you couldn’t figure out I had a son I don’t think you could figure the rest out.” He gave nick a knowing smirk like he was always going to be one step ahead of him. In one swift motion Fury cooled his expression.

“Fine” he said and turned to leave, but before he did he handed something gold and silver to Barton and spoke in a low voice “I believe these belong to you” He then swiftly walked out black coat flowing behind him.

Once he had gone Tony returned his line of sight to Barton, watching his amusement turn to sadness, disappointment, longing and something else he couldn’t quite read.

Before his brain to mouth filter could work he looked around to the others and blurted out

“So swarma”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but I liked ending it here  
> will try too make the rest a bit longer :)  
> enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic so hope it was ok  
> hoping to update when I can, but I have loads of work coming up  
> excited to be writting more XD


End file.
